playstationallstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:LeeHatake93/PlayStation All-Stars Abridged
PlayStation All-Stars Abridged, (or simply, '''All-Stars Abridged')'' is an as-of-yet hypothetical Youtube series created by LeeHatake93, with ideas from other PSASBR Wiki users like Batbugz, Scorpiontail, and CB6692. The actual format for the videos has not been decided yet, although characters would be taken from their rival scenes, appearances in their own series, and machinima (if possible). The group name could be TeamAllStars, in allusion to the creators of Dragon Ball Z Abridged, TeamFourStar. Story The story would be a condensed combination of each character's arcade story, as well as random fights and flashbacks of their original games. Character Attributes The list of characters, how they are portrayed, and their differences from their canon counterparts: ''All-Stars 'Big Daddy '''(HE'S HIS OWN...UNCLE?) Big Daddy is a man bonded to a diving suit who always protects his Little Sister. Many of the other All-Stars are confused about the relationship as they have never played BioShock, often citing that Big Daddy is his own uncle. 'Cole MacGrath/Evil Cole MacGrath ' (THE BIPOLAR LIGHT SOCKET) A former bike courier who was granted superpowers from a Star Wars fan's atomic model of the Death Star. He is able to use lightning, ice, fire, and weather controlling powers to fight with. He seems to randomly switch between a caring, kind-hearted super hero to an angry, self-centered thug who loves to cause trouble. He has been diagnosed with'' Advanced Delusionary Schizophrenia with involuntary Narcissistic rage. He also seems to suffer from lung cancer, and speaks in a raspy voice. Voiced by LeeHatake93. 'Colonel Radec '''(I'M NOT MASTER CHIEF, DAMMIT!) The leader of the Helghan army who is often mistaken for many different sci-fi soldiers, including a stormtrooper, Krimzon Guard, and most prominently, Master Chief from Halo. Voiced by HelghastCommander90. 'Dante ' (THE DEMON SLAYER....IF THAT'S WHAT YOU CALL HIM) A teenaged, black-haired demon slayer who carries around a large sword known as Rebellion, Dante lives ups to his sword's name. He's a rebellious teen who loves listening to Linkin Park, Five Finger Death Punch, and Disturbed, and is often the center of many fangirls' fantasies, as well as recieving many death threats from enranged Devil May Cry fanboys. He travels with Raiden. Voiced by DarkKingdomHearts. 'Emmett Graves ' (I'M TIRED OF THESE MOTHERSCABBING SCABS IN THIS MOTHERSCABBING FIGHT!) Emmett was formerly the owner of a salvaging operation for Rift Energy that was attacked by Outcasts. He is seeking revenge on the Outcasts by joining the Battle Royale. A truly badass individual, Graves is often compared to Samuel L. Jackson, and is the only All-Star that accepts this comparison. 'Fat Princess ' (ROYALTY WITH AN EATING DISORDER) The princess of the Red Kingdom, Princess Plump is mistaken for the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom, and many All-Stars often question her eating habits, which enrages her. She also displays an attraction toward large men, such as Big Daddy, Doughnut Drake, and often stalks Sweet Tooth's ice cream truck. 'Heihachi Mishima ' (どのような地獄は、私の髪で間違っているのでしょうか？) (Translation: Something about my hair, What's wrong with my hair?) A martial arts master who developed an anti-aging potion to restore his youthful body, Heihachi is the leader of the Mishima Zaibatsu and the King of Iron Fist tournament. All of that seems irrelevant, however, as the other All-Stars are only interested in his odd hairstyle, often questioning what kind of hair gel he uses. His secret is that he uses L'Oreal to keep it soft and spiky. Since he does not speak English, everyone must read his subtitles to understand him. 'Isaac Clarke' (I SAID "NECROMORPH", NOT "NECRO---"..NEVERMIND) TBA 'Jak and Daxter ' (THE GUN-TOTING ELF AND OTTSEL) Lifelong best friends with a knack for getting into trouble, Jak and Daxter are the loveable duo from Sandover Village, sent through a portal into the future. Many characters often see Jak and remark that they "didn't know Link became a Pokemon trainer and joined the Star Fox armada". Jak, as well as Ratchet, gets angered over the other All-Stars' assumption and seeks to prove them wrong. Daxter voiced by Numbuh424. 'Kat ' (ME-OW) A girl given the ability to control gravity, Kat travels with a black cat named Dusty. She absolutely adores Toro, and the two seem to have a mutual respect for each other. She lost her memories prior to her inclusion in the Battle Royale, and she thinks she is a cat because of her name. She also has ab obsession with Ratchet for some reason. She, like Heihachi, does not speak English, therefore all characters must read her subtitles to understand her. Although, unlike Heihachi, her subtitles are written in her language, and her subtitles require subtitles! 'Kratos' (THE ANGRY SPARTAN) A tattooed fan of the movie 300, Kratos is a dedicated follower of everything related to Sparta or Greek Mythology, and has a pet hydra named Hercules. He has been to every nerd convention in the world, spending all of his money on authentic Greek weapons, and seems to think that he is the God of War. He built his body to look like King Leonidus, and has a short temper, easily angered by things such as rap and ice cream. He often yells at people, and has a crush on Nariko. 'Zeus' (THE KING OF OLYMPUS) Zeus is the father of Kratos and another fanatic of Greek Mythology. He only wants what's best for his son, and tries to kidnap Nariko so that she would wed Kratos, failing each time. He always runs around in his bath robe due to his "senior rights", and tries to do good will, unaware that he is supposed to be a villain. Mario constantly refers to him as Sony's Ganondorf during his segments, and Zeus will even mistake Nariko for Princess Zelda and Jak as Link. Voiced by LeeHatake93. 'Nariko' (THE SWORD-WIELDING WOMAN) Nariko is armed with a legendary blade known as the Heavenly Sword. She is perhaps the only female in the game who can hold her own in a fight and often gets hit on by the guys. She ignores all of them as she is in love with her sword, although Kratos seems to get her attention, but only in battle. 'Nathan Drake' (THE ADVENTUROUS TOMB RAIDER) Drake is an adventure-seeking fortune hunter who loves to eat doughnuts, and often goes on adventures to lose the extra pounds. He is famous for his family history, as he is the son of Dr. Henry'' "Indiana" Jones and Lara Croft, a fact that has given him so much recognition that he ran away from home as a boy and ended up with an old man named Victor Sullivan. Nathan Drake is just an alias he made after being forced to follow in his parents' treasure hunting tradition, as his real name is Harrison Croft (taking his mother's last name). 'PaRappa '''(GOIN' PLATINUM ON BLU-RAY, BELIEVE IT!) A rapping, two-dimensional dog, PaRappa is famous in the world of rap artists and is ready to release his first album titled I Gotta Believe! He constantly speaks in rhyme and uses the word "believe" in many sentences, painfully reminding the All-Stars of a certain, hyperactive ninja....Voiced by Batbugz. 'Raiden ' (A SHELL OF HIS FORMER SELF) A former agent of FOXHOUND and an expert swordsman, Raiden originally planned to hang out with Solid Snake in the world of Super Smash Bros, but was outmatched by Grey Fox, leaving himself severly wounded. He was later found by an old man who rebuilt Raiden with a robotic body. He learned that the battle had damaged his lungs, so Raiden now uses a respirator in his armor to breathe, leaving him with a deep voice and mechanical breathing. He eventually takes Dante to be his apprentice. Voiced by SuperShadowify. 'Ratchet & Clank ' (LOMBAX AND TIN CAN) An intergalactic duo, Ratchet and Clank are known for travelling around the universe and saving lifes on distant planets. However, they are mistaken for Fox McCloud and "a random robot", and their heroics are usually awarded to Fox, much to their anger. They are planning to invade the Star Fox armada once they team up with the Starhawk fleet. Clank voiced by Numbuh424. 'Sackboy ' (THE NAME SAYS IT ALL) A living potato sack that was weaved into a humanoid shape, Sackboy is able to create just about anything he sets his mind to. The other All-Stars usually make jokes about his name, but Sackboy is oblivious to this and shows a friendly attitude to everyone. Voiced by LineBeckIV. 'Sir Daniel Fortesque ' (THIS IS GALLOWMERE) A former knight who was killed by a random arrow to the eye, Sir Dan is a skeletal warrior from the town of Gallowmere. He was named the king of Gallowmere until the evil Zarok attacked his home and threatened to destroy the town of Gallowmere to replace it with Christmas Town. Yes, he acts like Jack Skellington. Voiced by GoopKing. 'Sly Cooper' (THE THIEVING RACCOON) Sly Cooper is infamous for his thieving behavior, and has stolen thousands of priceless artifacts from museums and other rare locations. Many of the other All-Stars don't trust him due to his kleptomaniac tendencies, and often double-check to make sure their wallets still have money in them. Voiced by HelghastCommander90. 'Spike' (I DON'T EVEN LIKE CARD GAMES!) A young boy who runs around catching monkeys in hopes of stopping them from taking over the world. He is often mistaken for a Pokemon trainer due to his fashion, and is often called "Yugi Muto" due to his hairstyle, a comment he does not take lightly. He hates playing card games and has never heard of Pokemon, often using his genius-level intelligence to hack into a satellite and fire a laser at anyone who mistakes him for either character. Voiced by Numbuh424. 'Sweet Tooth ' (WHO WANTS ICE CREAM...WITH SPRINKLES?) The kind, ice cream-selling clown who is often feared due to a health condition known as "Flaming-Head Syndrome". Whenever he gets mad, he blacks out and wakes up to find "nothing but pain, misery...and ice cream" in his wake. Some say his mask is haunted by an angry customer who never got their super chocolately, sprinkle-covered mega hyper syrupy caramel fudge bar, due to the bar being discontinued for unknown reasons. Voiced by LeeHatake93 'Toro Inoue' (KITTY GOT WET...BUT NOT IN THAT WAY...) A cat who dreams to be human. He isn't much different from his mainstream counterpart, other than the fact that he can talk. Voiced by GoopKing. 'Polygon Man ' (THE MASCOT) Polygon Man is a large head who lives in the heart of PlayStation. Polygon Man was the one responsible for bringing all of the All-Stars together, and wants to trap them in his world so that he can take their places as the face of PlayStation, yet he has no beef with the third-party characters as he questions why they were even invited. He constantly breaks the fourth wall and even makes references to his missing "hands" and his son "whose name is considered taboo". Voiced by Batbugz. 'Other Characters' 'Mario ' (THE ITALIAN PLUMBER) The mascot of Nintendo and a veteran Smash Bros player, Mario is an Italian plumber who (off-screen) plays PlayStation All-Stars Abridged. He gives commentary on the character roster, stating things like Kratos being "a badass Pit" or "Peach should lay off the cake and eat healthy mushrooms", (in reference to Fat Princess). Voiced by LeeHatake93. Gallery COLE4.jpg PSASBR Z.png Category:Blog posts